


Beard Burn

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, anomaly finds he loves beard burn, stick is more than happy to help him explore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick finds out Anomaly has a thing for beard burn. He is more than happy to help him explore that.





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is actually a result to my friend [ Alex ](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/) posting so much scruffy Zayn. I am not even in the 1D fandom, but he reminds me of Stick so much, this just kind of happened. Thank you to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement.

Stick stretched as he padded barefoot into the kitchen. It wasn’t actually all that early, but Poke and Killer were gone for the weekend and he was tired of being in bed alone. So he figured he’d head down stairs and check out what Anomaly was up to.

Turned out he was standing against the counter, still only half dressed, flipping through a magazine. Rather than say anything he just curled around Anomaly’s back pressing his face into the back of his neck.

“Hey, Bev’ika.”

Stick mumbled something in response, but it was lost in the kisses he was leaving along Anomaly’s spine. The thing that really caught Stick’s attention was the soft gasp he got as he nuzzled Anomaly’s shoulder.

Oh. Right. He hadn’t shaved since Poke and Killer left. Poke hated facial hair with a passion, on himself or on anyone else. Well that wasn’t _entirely_ true, he liked the way it _looked_ on Stick, but Poke’s skin had always been sensitive and he could not deal with beard burn at all.

Stick smirked, this was going to be _fun_. “You like that, An’ika?”

“Fuck. _Yes_.” Anomaly already sounding a little breathless.

Stick rubbed his cheek against his neck a little harder, nipping at the same spot after. The sound that it elicited out of Anomaly was _beautiful_.  

Stick had a flash of inspiration, “I’ll have to shave before Po’ika comes home. Would you like me to make sure you remember what this feels like?”

Anomaly moaned, pressing his back flush against Stick, “Gods, yes. _Please_.”

Stick scooped Anomaly into his arms, resulting in a small yelp before Anomaly wrapped his arms around him, and started kissing at his neck.

Stick lightly tossed Anomaly onto the couch, Anomaly giving a small oof before Stick is back on him kissing him breathless. Stick quickly started to move down Anomaly’s chest and stomach. Taking his time, pulling off his sleep pants, rubbing his cheeks and chin along the way.

By the time Stick got to his hips, he was hard and leaking, hips giving little thrusts, looking for any friction they could find. Stick rested one arm over Anomaly’s stomach as he started in on Anomaly’s thighs, making him groan loudly.

It was just a diversion tactic, without warning Stick wrapped his mouth around Anomaly’s cock, deepthroating him in one swift movement.

Anomaly shouted Stick’s name, hand tangling into Stick’s hair, which only made Stick hum around his cock. Anomaly’s hips bucked, fucking Stick’s throat.

Stick brought Anomaly’s legs over his shoulders, pressing his thighs against Stick’s rough cheeks, feeling every movement he made. He alternated between deepthroating Anomaly, allowing him to fuck his throat, and backing off to focus on his head. The combination of the two, mixed with the constant sensations from Stick’s scruff had Anomaly moaning almost continuously.

Anomaly’s hand tightened in Stick’s hair as he came hard down Stick’s throat, moaning loudly. Stick swallowed around him easily. Anomaly was always amazed at his complete lack of gag reflex.

Stick let go of Anomaly’s cock with an obscene pop, to kiss at his hip.

Anomaly was still panting, but he still pulled Stick up to kiss the taste of himself off his lips. Which is when he felt how hard Stick still was, completely ignoring his own needs as he took care of Anomaly’s.

“Want some help with that?”

Rather than answering, Stick growled and kissed Anomaly again, filthy and deep, while throwing Anomaly’s legs back over his shoulder, so he could fuck between his thighs.

He didn’t last long, not as worked up as he was, and came shortly after, moaning Anomaly’s name.

Stick gently let Anomaly’s legs down as he settled between them. Anomaly’s gasp as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck was intensely satisfying.

“Think you’ll remember what this feels like?” Stick asked, still slowly rubbing his cheek against him.

“Fuck. We’re going to have to tell Po’ika to take the weekend off more often if this is the result.”

Stick chuckled, “Glad to know someone else can enjoy me being lazy.”

Anomaly hummed, “If this is your lazy, I am _so_ here for it.”

“I should probably shave before the others get home.” Stick sighed.

“I could help you out with that.” Anomaly smirked, teasing, but not lying.

“Really? You’d want to do that?”

“Yeah, I would, but I definitely am not ready to move. Would you want to stay here a little longer?”

Stick nuzzled Anomaly’s neck just to hear him gasp again, but gave a soft kiss before adding, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They ended up falling asleep, unable to shave until after Poke and Killer got home, which just meant they were able to have more fun together afterwards.


End file.
